The Boy
by Elsey Snape
Summary: Harry's had a good life until a meeting with his dad and godfather chages a few of his perceptions of his two favorite people
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did I wouldn't have to move back home at the end of May. And Snape wouldn't have died

Okay I know I sorta vanished for a while... This kinda just came to me while I was reading another fic, it's not what I originally imagined but I like it so far. If anyone has suggestions for 'Stepdad' let me know. I'm kinda stuck. I'm probably going to continue this story if I get decent reviews so let me know what you all think.

The Boy

Harry and Ron sat by the lake one mid September afternoon, enjoying one of the last warm days they would have for months. They didn't say much, they just enjoyed each other's company while waiting for Hermione to return from talking to Lavender about something or other. School had resumed just weeks ago and they were back into the swing of classes and homework and dodging teachers while sneaking out.

There was also a new sixth year Slytherin to torment. He instantly became Malfoy's new best friend, especially after Crabbe and Goyle decided not to return to school after failing their O.W.L. exams. The boy had everyone confused for several reasons. Mainly because he was Severus Snape's son. But not only that, the boy seemed to carry himself like he didn't care how others viewed him. He acted as if he'd been going to school here the whole time. No one knew anything about him other than he has an American accent. "Where did _he _come from?" was the question out of everyone's mouth when Professor McGonogal announced his name to be sorted. It was only assumed that he was Snape's son as no one knew for sure. Not even malfoy knew.

"Harry, do you think that kid is really Snape's son?" Ron and Harry had pondered this question endlessly since school began and they never made any progress until Hermione decided to do some research since she was sick of the conversation.

"Hermione says that it's entirely possible, but she can't know for sure unless someone gets an answer from him or Snape. Are you going to be the one to answer Snape, because I'm not. And we all know that kid won't talk about it."

"That's kinda why I think he is, because if he wasn't then he'd tell everyone the truth, right?" Harry shrugged and just stared out at the lake. Ron stared at the boy walking along the lake shore careful to stay away from the water. He nudged Harry, "Look, here he comes. Let's ask him." Harry smiled and nodded. He was in the mood for some Slytherin torture.

"Hey! Snape!" Harry yelled at the boy as Harry and Ron walked over to him. "Whatcha doing walking by our lake? Who said you could come down through here?" The boys had gotten a lot meaner when Hermione wasn't around.

The boy looked from Harry to Ron, knowing he was cornered. He knew about these boys, they were fast on their feet and with their wands. He shrugged and tried to walk past them but Ron caught him by the robes. "Oh, no, Slytherin. You're not going anywhere until we say you can. We wanna know if Snape is your father and we're not letting you leave until we find out." Ron looked at Harry and nodded. Harry punched the boy in the stomach and he bent over in pain, gasping for breath. Ron fisted his hair in his hand and pulled the boy's head up. "You gonna tell us, or are we going to have to persuade you more?" The boy blinked and shook his head. He fell to the ground after being released from Ron's hold. Harry kicked him in the stomach, then knelt beside him.

Harry spoke in soft yet forceful tones. "Well? What'll it be, Snape? Tell us and we'll leave you alone. Don't tell us, well, be prepared for a very painful two years."

The boy nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you. Yes, he's my father. He left my mum so he could fight in the war more safely. For me and her. Now that the Dark Lord is gone and Mum's dead, I came to stay with him. Are you satisfied? Can I go now?"

The boy made a move to stand but Harry pushed him back down. "No, not yet. What's with the accent? Where are you from?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "I'm from England, you git. My mum and I went to America to hide out during the war. I came back when she died and stayed with my uncle until the war was over."

Harry seemed satisfied with that answer and stood up. "All right, Ron, I think that's enough fun for one day. Let's go on to lunch, I'm starved." Harry and Ron walked away from the boy then, as if remembering something suddenly, Harry turned back, "Oh, and Snape, if you even think of mentioning this to anyone, well, you won't like the outcome. Toodles!" Harry laughed and turned to continue on his way to the Great Hall.

TBC (maybe)


	2. Chapter 2

The Boy

Chapter 2

Hermione walked through the library towards Madame Pince's desk to return a few books. She was deep in thought so she didn't see a dark haired boy standing near a table of Slytherin second years. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She immediately realized whom she had bumped into and quickly walked away. She knew that Harry and Ron had attacked him the day before by the lake. She didn't approve of any of it and she hadn't spoken to them since she had heard about it from Lavender. She wasn't sure what she thought of the boy. He was certainly unusual but that was absolutely no reason to harass and beat on the boy.

If Professor Snape found out there would be hell to pay. She wondered why he was hanging around with second years so early in the morning and not with Malfoy. Everyone knew they had become fast friends and were nearly inseparable. She shook her head as she hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down with Lavender and Ginny, far from where the boys sat with Neville and Seamus.

"I still can't believe my brother would attack that poor boy. He wasn't even doing anything to them! He was just walking by the lake and they start beating on him! Honestly, I have half a mind to owl Mum and Dad and tell them what he's doing!" Ginny was still fuming about the day before. Harry had told her while they were making out. She was so upset she not only slapped him, but hadn't spoken to him since. She also refused to look at Ron, let alone speak to him.

"Calm down, Ginny. Harry and Ron'll get what's coming to them. Do you honestly think Snape's going to let anyone fuck with his kid?" Dean was always the sensible one, the only sixth year boy that had any compassion. Well, Neville was amazing but too eager to please Harry and Ron just so they would accept him. Ginny nodded in agreement and went back to her breakfast.

"Hermione, can I go with you to the library after dinner tonight?" Ginny wanted to get away from the guys and thought that hiding in the library would be the best bet. Hermione nodded as she continued to eat, not really paying attention to the other conversations around her.

Breakfast ended and Hermione found herself walking down to the dungeons alone for Potions class. Harry and Ron weren't in the NEWT level class because they hadn't received high enough scores on their OWLs. She became aware that she was not as alone as she thought and turned to see who was with her. The boy nodded to her, seeming to have forgotten their earlier encounter. She returned the nod and they made their journey in silence. Once they arrived at the classroom, he allowed her to enter first and he quickly followed and took a seat across the room from her beside Malfoy.

Class soon started and the professor droned on about a potion and properties of some of the ingredients that they hadn't used before. The class listened with rapt attention, just like Professor Snape liked. As the students left the classroom, the young boy walked up to his father and waited until the room was empty except for them.

"What is it, Lucas?" Snape was in no mood for idle chatter from the boy.

Lucas sighed, thinking that he should have known he wouldn't care. "Never mind. I'll handle it myself." Lucas walked out before Snape had a chance to reply. Lucas shook his head and walked to the Slytherin dorm.

Professor Snape sighed and sat back in his chair after watching the boy exit his classroom. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with him, the son he had wanted in his life for fifteen years. The boy was strange, even for a Snape. He was quiet, studious, he cared about the younger students, didn't care what his peers thought about him. And he walked around like he owned the entire castle.

The boy had been in his life for three months now, and they had barely spoken to each other, other than when they would eat together. He wanted to know his son, but feared it may be too late.

Snape knew the moment he entered the classroom that something was wrong with his son. It was in his eyes. Snape shook his head and began grading essays before dinner. Perhaps he could catch the boy after and speak to him.

Harry and Seamus were walking together down to supper when they saw a lone Slytherin staring out of a window across from the doors to the Great Hall. They grinned at each other evilly and approached the dark haired boy. "So, Snape. How are ya doing? I hear you're trying out for the Slytherin quidditch team." The boy turned and looked at Harry and Seamus and nodded in affirmation. He then turned back to the window to continue looking across the lake. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Lucas tuned around to face them. "You weren't talking, Potter. What do you want?"

Harry put his hand to his heart in mock offense. "Why, I just wanted to try to make conversation. You know, I feel kinda bad about yesterday and I wanted to apologize." Harry looked at Seamus and burst out laughing, then stopped abruptly. "You had better watch your tone with me, Snape. I can make the next two years very uncomfortable for you." Harry spat on Lucas and walked away, Seamus following suit.

Lucas watched as they retreated, silently formulating his revenge. It had to be good, something that would send the clear message to Potter and his cronies to back off. Maybe Draco can help, he thought as he sighed and walked into the Great Hall for dinner. He saw his father approaching and groaned inwardly. He politely nodded to the man and remained standing until his father reached him. "Come by my office after you are done eating. I believe we need to talk." Lucas nodded and sat down. Snape walked back to the staff table and resumed a conversation with Professor Flitwick about the proper usage of lacewing beetles.

"Lucas, that man is seriously scary sometimes." Draco had snuck in and sat next to Lucas while he had been preoccupied with his father. Lucas nodded and regarded Draco for a moment.

"I thought you liked him."

Draco nodded. "Oh, of course, I do. I never said I didn't. In fact, I have the utmost respect for Professor Snape. But he's a scary bugger if I ever saw one." Draco shook his head and grinned at Lucas, while Lucas playfully whacked Draco on the arm.

"Draco, do you want to help me with something?" Draco and Lucas were heading back down to the dungeons together.

"Anything." Draco was amazingly loyal for a Slytherin.

"I'm having some problems with Potter and his gang. I need to come up with something to get them off my back." Draco thought on this a moment. He shook his head.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem to be a reason for Potter not liking you. There was always the fact that I rubbed him the wrong way when we first met and he didn't like me from the start, but you... I don't know. The only thing I can see him having a problem with is your relationship with Professor Snape. I mean, you're not the type to start anything, so I don't think that's the problem... I don't know, I'll have to think about what we could do."

Lucas nodded. It was as much as he expected. He knew Draco would try, and they could succeed if they put their minds to it. Draco and Lucas parted ways as they approached Professor Snape's office and Draco went back to the dormitory to study. Lucas braced himself and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled reply and assumed it was his father telling him to come in. Lucas entered the office and sat down across from his father without invitation. Snape was grading a never ending stack of essays and Lucas just sat in his chair trying to not fall asleep.

Snape finished a second year Hufflepuff's essay and sat back in his seat to study his son. Lucas stared back expectantly, thoroughly bored with the whole situation. This had happened several times over the summer: his father would summon him to his office or to his lab and just stare at him for a few minutes. Usually Lucas didn't speak first, but today he was irritated and still upset that his father didn't seem to care about his problems.

"So, you wanted to speak to me, Father?" Lucas only called him that occasionally and usually, it wasn't out of respect. Most of the time he refrained from referring to the man across from him as anything.

Snape nodded. "Yes, I believe there was a miscommunication between us this afternoon. I wanted to rectify the situation before things were blown out of proportion." He paused a moment to look at Lucas who had began to pace about the room. The boy was so restless at times. "I believe you wanted to talk to me about something after class today? I'm sorry if I did not seem interested earlier. I was a little preoccupied at the time. But you have my full attention. Please tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't say anything was wrong. Besides, Draco and I can handle it. You have nothing to worry about. I don't need your help." Lucas had stopped pacing and was looking out of a window that had a view of the lake from under the water.

Snape shook his head and walked over to the boy. "Look at me, Lucas. I want to help you, no matter what the problem is. Like it or not, you are all the family that I have and I am all that you have. I want a relationship with you. That means we communicate and help each other when needed. Do you understand?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't think that you care about anyone but yourself. You only act like you do so that Dumbledore will be happy. You don't care about me." Lucas turned to leave the office but his father caught his arm.

"I will not have you speaking to me in this manner. I am your father and you will treat me with the respect I deserve,."

"Just because you impregnated my mother doesn't give you any right-"

"I loved your mother and had things been different you know I would have raised you! How could you think otherwise?"

"You weren't exactly thrilled to have me in your house this summer." Lucas spat bitterly. He sighed and sat down in his chair again. Snape shook his head at sat down next to the boy.

"I admit that the situation caught me off guard. I did not even know about you. Dumbledore obliviated any memory of you from my mind so that you would not be found and used against me. I do not know how to be a father, let alone a good one. I fear it may be too late to learn but I am willing to try if you are willing to let me be in your life."

"Whatever, it's not like I have much of a choice. Can I go now?"

"No, you may not. We have not solved anything. You will tell me what's wrong or you won't be leaving here tonight." The two glared at each for several long moments, causing the tension to rise considerably. Lucas finally sighed and began to pace again.

"All right, you wanna know what's bothering me? Potter and his gang keep annoying me and I wanted some advice on getting them to back off. Happy?"

Snape shook his head and sighed. He had wondered how long it would take people to start bullying his son for whatever reason they had these days. "Lucas, sit down. We need to talk about this." Lucas looked at his father and nodded. As soon as he was seated, there was a knock on the door. "Hold that thought. Come in!" Snape slipped back into teacher mode. "I forgot that I have a detention with Mr. Potter this evening. This will only take a moment." Lucas nodded.

Potter waltzed in and looked expectantly at Snape waiting to be told what to do. "Potter, you will scrub these cauldrons until the shine as much as they did the day they were made. When you are done, if I deem them sufficiently clean, you may leave."

Snape walked back to his desk and sat down. "Perhaps this should be continued tomorrow morning. Come find me after breakfast, I should be either here or in my lab." Lucas nodded and moved toward the door careful to avoid eye contact with Potter. Potter rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing at a particularly difficult stain.

Lucas walked back to the Slytherin dorm thinking about what his father had said. Maybe he could have something of a relationship with him. Lucas shook his head to clear his thoughts from his mind and wandered slowly down the deserted corridor. _He did seem concerned_, he thought as he rounded the final corner before coming to the blank stone wall that hid the dormitory entrance. "Pureblood," Lucas muttered, rolling his eyes at the egocentric password Draco set.

"Lucas!" Draco called for him as soon as he saw Lucas come through the door. Lucas nodded politely and walked over to where Draco was sitting with a few of the other sixth years. "We were wondering when you would be coming back. Pansy was just telling me about a plan she may have in regard to our Potter problem."

Lucas sighed. He hadn't wanted Draco to tell the others but it was an attack on the Slytherins and Slytherins backed each other up if one was being harassed. "What's your idea, Pansy?" Lucas didn't really care much for the girl but she did have insight on several different things they would discuss and not all of it meaningless.

Pansy smiled at having his attention. "Well, I was thinking that we need to make a fool of him in public. The other problem with that is retaliation. He's been known to retaliate and viciously might I add. So, maybe if we could corner him in some compromising position, we would have some leverage against him." Lucas nodded and thought a moment. It did sound plausible.

"It could work. The thing is, what and how? How would we find him in a compromising position and what would it be. According to everyone I've talked to, he only bullies when he's sure he won't get caught. And everyone knows that the Headmaster thinks he's a freaking saint. Never does anything wrong, doesn't know how to do anything wrong. So what could we do?"

Pansy sighed, "Well, that is the question. He does have a girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Butfrom what I hear, the last day or so they've been fighting. Actually the whoel lot of them are fighting, Granger, the Weasleys and Potter. I'm notsure what it's all about but I have heard it may be becasue of you." Lucas started a bit at that news.

"I thoguht they were thick as thieves. Why would I even register on their radar?" The Slytherins looked at him dumbly, not understanding his reference to muggle technology. "Why do they notice me? I'm not that important."

Pansy shrugged. "My sources are very reliable. Hufflepuffs and house elves. They never lie. No reason to."

Draco was appalled. "You talk to house elves?! Are you mental?!"

"Draco, stop being such a snob all you life! Just because they aren't human doesn't mean they don't know anything! They know a great deal more than you could ever imagine!" Draco looked somewhat repentant, mumbling what could have been an apology or fighting words, but no one will ever know because they weren't paying attention to him, but to Pansy's next words. "What I do know for certain, is that Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger think that you're quite a fox, young Mr. Snape, and wouldn't be averse to you snogging their brains out." She sat back seemingly satisfied at the gobsmaked expressions on everyone's faces once that news set in in their minds.

Meanwhile, back in Snape's office a very dirty Harry Potter thought about the next time he would torture Lucas Snape as he scrubbed a cauldron with all his might. He hated cleaning. His parents never made him clean, why should Snape get to? He knew why his dad hated Snape so much, the evil git.

He was thrilled when his dad told him to show that kid his place. He didn't belong here. He was an outsider. He always would be because of that bat of a sperm donor. Ew, sperm. Harry shivered slightly at the thought of any one having sex with that man. Blech!

tbc

Please review, it makes my day!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Don't own anything

The Boy

Chapter 3

James Potter strolled onto the grounds of Hogwarts followed by his best friend and godfather to his son, Sirius Black. They quickly made their way to the Headmaster's office for a quick meeting before meeting Harry to take him to Hogsmeade for dinner. Soon however, they came across their favorite punching bag, Severus Snape who was glaring at the back of a young Ravenclaw who presumably was in trouble considering that they were following the same path as James and Sirius.

"Well, hello, Snivellus. Fancy seeing you here, mate." Snape slowed his pace and looked back at the pair with a look of utter loathing and continued on his way with his charge.

"Fine then, Snape. Don't talk to us. We'll see you later then." Sirius called as Snape walked faster to get away from them. Sirius and James laughed evilly and continued up to the Headmaster's office to speak with Dumbledore about the upcoming Board of Governors meeting.

After their meeting they met Harry near the entrance to the Great Hall. "Harry!" Sirius greeted the boy who looked up at his father and godfather with a smile. Harry excused himself from Seamus and Ron and walked with them to Hogsmeade. On the way they chatted about this and that, saving more serious conversation for dinner.

"So, son, how are things with Ginny?" James asked Harry as they waited for their food. Harry shifted uncomfortably not knowing what his father had heard.

"They're fine. We're fighting a little right now, but she'll come around. She always does." Harry smirked in a fashion identical to his father.

James laughed "Of course, she will, son. You're a Potter, how could she resist our dashing good looks and deep pockets!" James and Sirius laughed but Harry was slightly taken aback. He had never thought of Ginny only loving him for his money. He knew that the Weasleys were unlike most pureblood families in that they did not have much money, but Harry had never heard his two favorite people talk about the Weasleys like that.

Not knowing what else to do, Harry smiled and let it go for the moment. He would think more about it later and maybe owl his mother about it.

As Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone, he thought about his dinner with his father and godfather. They had been there for him all his life but they were a bit tiresome at times. He saw how the Weasleys were with their children, they weren't overbearing. Of course, with so many of them how could they be? They wanted Harry to continue harassing the Snape kid. He didn't have a problem with that. He usually liked to have a reason for picking on people, but his father said that his existence was reason enough. Harry shrugged and continued his solitary trek up to his common room, unaware of the pair of coal black eyes that glared at him from the shadows.

The next day, Harry cornered Hermione in the library. "I don't have anything to say to you Harry." Hermione made to push by him, but he gently took her arm.

"Please, Hermione. I don't know who else I can talk to. Ron'll yell, Seamus'll laugh, Neville's an idiot... Please just...can I ask you something? I sat up all night thinking and I've got to talk to someone."

Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor and motioned for Harry to follow suit. They had their best talks on the floor. It was how they met on the train first year. "Talk to me, Harry. What's going on with you? You're so different lately."

Harry shook his head and looked around their corner, refusing to meet her eyes. "I just feel like I'm making so many mistakes. I met with Dad and Sirius yesterday and they told me to keep on with the Snape kid. It's wrong what I'm doing, isn't it? That's why you and Gin are so mad." Hermione brought her hand up to Harry's cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Yes, Harry, it's wrong. What's he done to you?" Harry didn't answer. "You don't have an answer because he's done nothing wrong, right?" Harry nodded. "You know what you should do, you're a good person. I'm betting your mum doesn't know anything about this?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. Mum would go ballistic if she knew I beat up on anyone. Then she'd kill Dad for putting me up to it. I guess I should go talk to him, eh?" Hermione nodded.

"I can go with you if you'd like."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Hermione. I'd like that. I really have no clue what I'm doing." Harry stood and held out his hand to Hermione who accepted with a smile. The two gathered Hermione's books and went outside to the quidditch pitch where they knew the Slytherins were having team tryouts.

Severus Snape sat down at a nearby table and pondered the conversation he had just overheard. The Potter boy was beating up people, most likely his son. But he's sorry about it? That did not fit with the picture he had of the Potter boy whom he had always thought of as a carbon copy of his father. Perhaps there was hope for that boy, but he was not about to allow Potter to continue harassing his son if the meeting did not go well.

"What made you change your mind, Harry? "

Harry jumped a bit, startled. They hadn't said a word since leaving the library. He sighed. "Well, I guess it was something Dad said about Ginny. I told him we were fighting but that I hoped everything would get worked out. And he said that she wouldn't be able to resist my good looks and money. Do you think that's right, I mean I know it's not, but how could Dad say that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I dunno, Harry. But I want you to remember something. Your dad didn't like me when he first met me. Why do you think that was?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno. I didn't realize he didn't like you."

"He and Sirius didn't like me because I'm a muggleborn."

"That's not right though. It can't be. My mum's a muggleborn. They're not like that, Hermione."

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe they're not as wonderful as you like to think." Harry thought a moment and sighed. The two didn't speak again until they arrived at the pitch.

Snape quickly left the library and stalked off to the quidditch pitch. Potter wouldn't dare try anything if he were there. The Slytherins would not find it unusual that their Head of House was there, in fact, they may have been surprised that he was not there.

Snape arrived at the pitch just as his students touched down on the ground for a quick break. He took a seat in one of the high sections of the stands, hoping to be unnoticed for the moment.

A/N: I know I haven't said this outright yet, but James and Lily are divorced. I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing with this story yet... we'll see :)


End file.
